Forgotten life
by lost soul's keeper
Summary: On the day after her 13th birthday Lydia woke up with no memory of the netherworld or Beetlejuice. Now almost four years later the netherworld is falling apart and Beetlejuice is still trying to get her back.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: Lydia, the neitherworld and BJ aren't mine they belong to Tim Burton, lucky dog that he is, and the channels that showed the cartoons.

Note: Saw that starting June 1st Beetljuice will be shown on Boomerang

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Prologue: Memories

"_Lydia"_

There is was again. That voice

"_Lydia"_

Why did that voice sound so familiar?

"**LYDS!"**

Lydia Deetz snapped awake looking around.

A dream. It was just a dream. The 16 year old wiped off her forehead. "It was just a dream Lydia. Nothing at all but a dream" she said to herself firmly. She started as her alarm went off and sighed. "Time to get up anyway. Come on your high school diploma won't get itself." She muttered as she got up and stumbled to the bathroom to shower.

She didn't notice the face in her mirror pressed to the glass.

The ghost's yellow eyes stared after he sadly.

"Lyds" he muttered half sad and half angry "Why can't you remember? it's almost been four years…what happened to you?"

There was no answer.

Not that there ever was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: so whatch'a think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me all about it.


	2. School and secrets

A/N: Hi! I'm back. Sorry it took so long but I finally managed to get another *short* chapter out of my muses for this story! Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Beetlejuice belongs to Tim Burton and who ever he worked with to make the movie and cartoon. Not sure who those people are. but they are LUCKY!

###########################################

Lydia got to school early, It was rare that it happened to she decided to go to the library. "Lydia!" Turning she gave a smile to Agatha Rolla. They had met when high school started almost four years ago and she had had a really nice time ever since. Brushing red hair out of her green eyes and adjusting her backpack on her shoulders Agatha stopped next to her. "Where were you during the weekend? I wanted to hit the mall." Lydia had to suppress a smile at that. One of the reason's her mother loved Agatha so much is because she had bought Lydia's more feminine side to life in way. "I was catching up on homework." She said.

Which wasn't a LIE. She had been catching up on homework. She had also bee watching a lot of horror movies too. Agatha didn't like horror or gore so it was IMPOSSIBLE to enjoy it when she was around.

Agatha nodded "Oh I see. Graduation IS just around the corner." she suddenly stopped at looked at Lydia. "Are you ok? You look tired" Lydia brushed it off " I'm fine. Just the old odd dreams. Nothing to worry about. I'm probably just stressed out is all." Agatha nodded "Ok. If your sure. Listing I have to run. See you at lunch?" Lydia nodded and headed to the library.

###################################

Agatha was left looking after her before slipping away in the opposite direction and scurrying into a storage closet. She slipped out her compact mirror and murmured something that had it glowing.

Her superiors were not going to be happy about this. She had been sent here for one reason to make sure the spell was holding.

If Lydia was still having the dreams then that meant that something was fraying the spell enough for the memorires to get through.

"What is it?" Her boss's voice over the mirror sharp and tense. She wasn't offended, if she was calling in at a time that wasn't schduled that could only mean a problem in their plan. So she just answered.

"We have a serious problem. She still remembering."

She never knew that someone else was listing into her call to her bosses.

A certain poltergeist to be precise.

#####################################################

A/N: yeah I know it's short. My muses are deciding to not fully cooperate, If ANYONE wants to talk to me about ideas that would be AWESOME. Or even just reviews could help *hint, hint.*


End file.
